Derrick Taggart
Name: Derrick Taggart Gender: Male Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Student Council, Soccer, Hockey Appearance: Derrick's definitely not a bad-looking boy, although he's not strapping in the sense that some of his fellow seniors are. He stands at 5'11", although he always rounds it to 6'0", and is of average weight. He's got dark brown hair that is always kept cut short, though his bangs are left a bit longer than the rest of his hair so that he can spike them up. His eyebrows aren't much to speak of, they aren't perfectly waxed, nor are they uni-brow material. His eyes are dark brown in color and always seem bright with excitement, and his nose is what could only be defined as "average". It doesn't particularly stand out, it suits his face well, and it isn't really noticeable. Derrick's cursed with a few freckles that span underneath his eyes and across his nose, but perhaps worst of all (at least in his opinion) are the braces that adorn his teeth. He's had them since tenth grade and was really hoping to have them off by the time senior year rolled around, but no such luck. Much to his chagrin, he was stuck with them through senior pictures, prom, and, to add icing to the cake, the dentist scheduled to have them removed the day after his graduation. Biography: Like most teenagers his age, Derrick hasn't lead a particularly exciting life. Born to Sheila and Gerry Taggart in Los Angeles, Derrick was your typical happy, healthy baby boy. When he was two, his mother gave birth to another son, Kenneth, affectionately dubbed Kenny. From the two boys, an intense rivalry spawned. At first, it was a rivalry concerning attention, but as the two boys got older, it progressed to other things. School, sports, girls. You name it, the Taggart boys were warring over it. Throughout adolescence, this often resulted in vicious fistfights between the two boys. As they matured, the fighting became less physical and more of a good-natured rivalry. Derrick excelled at sports, Kenny excelled in academics. Derrick's transition into senior year has had quite the affect on both boys. All of a sudden, Derrick's began applying to colleges and trying to get scholarships. It's strained the relationship between himself and his brother a bit, although the two remain pretty close. His parents are another story. His dad's somewhat detached from the rest of the family, focusing mostly on work (he's got a fairly well-paying job in some random factory in town) and his hobby of rebuilding old cars. His mom, on the other hand, is far more into his business than Derrick's comfortable with, often causing arguments between the two. It's not that he's out doing anything bad, it's that his mom constantly suspects him of it anyway. Derrick does alright in school, although, as stated before, he's a lot better at athletics than academics. He holds a B average, so he's not stupid by any means, but he's definitely overshadowed by people like Andrea Vanlandingham and Lucy O'Donnell. He's a fairly popular guy, enough so that he managed to make it onto the student council his Freshman year and has held a spot ever sense. Because of that, he's obviously gotten to know his fellow council members -- people like Andrea, Ianto, and Jessica Jones, fairly well. He'd consider them some of his closest friends, in and outside of school. Personality-wise, Derrick's your typical friendly, laid-back, easy-going type of guy. It takes a lot to get under his skin, and he tends to let the "bad" simply roll off his shoulders. In the same token, Derrick's more of a follower than a leader, despite being a member of the student council. Regardless of his own personal views on the matter, he's liable to follow the "majority" in their decisions. It's lead to him bullying some of the nerdier enrollees at Southridge High in the past. When it comes to relationships, Derrick's not what could be described as a "commitment" type of guy. He definitely enjoys the company of women, but doesn't like to tie himself down to just one. A few days prior to senior trip, Derrick found out he'd gotten a scholarship to the University of California. Unfortunately, it probably won't do him too much good now... Advantages: His athleticism is a definite advantage in this competition, as is his popularity. Disadvantages: Those kids he used to pick on might just come back to haunt him. Not to mention, there's the fact that he's more prone to listen to other people than trust in his own beliefs. It might wind up getting him killed early on. Designated Number: Male Student no. 114 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Para Ordnance P14-45 Conclusions: Looks like that scholarship won't be helping him out anymore. It's a shame, his brother is going to have to watch him suffer a violent death along with the rest of Southridge. Let's hope his athletic skills at least give us a good show. Game Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Member of Squad One Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Derrick was handled by Mimi following his introduction in Freedom or Bust. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Derrick, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pre-Game: V3: *#6: Freedom or Bust Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Derrick Taggart. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students